Omake 6 (Haruna)
朝の通学路。朝の通学路。 It's the morning commute to school. 秋風が吹き、木々が揺れた。 The trees sway in a gentle autumn breeze. 【陽菜】「ん～…」～…」 Haruna: Hn~ 隣を歩く陽菜が、少し身を震わせる。 Haruna's body shivers a little as she walks alongside me. 【孝平】「寒い？」？」 Kouhei: Are you cold? 【陽菜】「ちょっとだけ」 Haruna: Just a little. 【陽菜】「私、寒がりすぎだよね」 Haruna: I'm bad with cold weather. 照れたように少し頬を染めた。 Her cheeks flush a little, as if blushing. 【孝平】「苦手なんだから、しょうがないだろ」 Kouhei: I guess everyone has their weaknesses. 【孝平】「でも、冬になったら大変そうだな」 Kouhei: It must be hard during winter though. 【陽菜】「うんと厚着しないと耐えられないかも」 Haruna: I'd probably die if I didn't wear so many layers. 【孝平】「ダルマみたいになったりして」 Kouhei: Yeah, so many that you look like a tumbling doll! 【陽菜】「さすがに、そんなには着ないよ」 Haruna: Hey, don't make fun of me! 【孝平】「まあ、とりあえず今日はこれで」 Kouhei: Well, yeah, that's enough teasing for today. 陽菜の手をそっと握ってみる。 I gently squeeze her hand. 柔らかくて、俺より少しだけ冷たい。 It's soft, and only slightly colder than mine. 【陽菜】「ん」 Haruna: Nn~ ぎゅっと握り返された。 She returns the favor. それだけで、ドキドキしてしまう。 My heart is racing, just from that. 【陽菜】「孝平くんの手、あったかいね」 Haruna: Your hands are really warm, Kouhei-kun. 【孝平】「これからの季節はカイロ代わりに使っていぞ」 Kouhei: Just think of them as your personal heater. 【陽菜】「じゃあ、お言葉に甘えようかな」 Haruna: I'll be counting on you then. 嬉しそうに微笑んだ。 She smiles happily. 今日も平和で、幸せな日になりそうだ。 It seems that today will be a another peaceful day of bliss. 【孝平】「ん？」？」 Kouhei: Hm? 【陽菜】「どうしたの？」？」 Haruna: What's wrong? 【孝平】「いや、これ」 Kouhei: Nothing, it's just... 下駄箱を開けると、なんか入っていた。 As I open my shoe rack, I find something inserted in it. 【陽菜】「手紙だね」 Haruna: A letter? 封筒はピンク色だし、差出人は女の子っぽい。 The envelope is pink and seems to be from a girl. 果たし状？ A challenger appears? 【陽菜】「ラブレター…ー…かな」 Haruna: Is it... a love letter? 【孝平】「開けてみないことには、なんとも言えないな」 Kouhei: We'll never know until we open it. 【陽菜】「そっか。そうだよね」 Haruna: Yeah. そういや陽菜が、後輩の間で俺が人気だとか話してたっけ。 When we were younger, I was pretty popular. 陽菜は少し落ち着かない様子で、手紙を見ている。 Haruna is looking at the letter with an unsettled expression. 封筒を、この場で開けるべきか。 I wonder if it's really a good idea to open it with her. こで鞄にしまえば、陽菜は気になってしまうだろう。 But if I slip it into my bag now, she'll never stop worrying. 【孝平】「よし」 Kouhei: Alright. シールを剥がして、開封する。 I break the seal of the letter. 【陽菜】「ここで開けるの？」？」 Haruna: You're going to open it now? 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: Yeah... 手紙を開いて読んでみる。 I open the letter and begin reading. 陽菜は律儀にも、手紙を見ないようにそっぽを向いた。 Haruna respects my privacy and turns away. 【孝平】「えーっと、なになに…」…」 Kouhei: Hm... let's see here... 【孝平】「支倉先輩のことを考えると御飯も喉を通りま…」…」 Kouhei: I think of Hasekura-sempai as I swallow my rice... 恋文確定。 Definitely a love letter. 【陽菜】「こ、声に出さなくていからね」 Haruna: Y- you don't need to read it aloud, okay? 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: Yeah... ラブレターか。 A love letter, huh? 彼女がいるからといって、そのま捨てるわけにはいかないだろう。 She could be around here watching, so I can't just throw it away, can I? 副会長……もとい、瑛里華会長がそうしていたように、ちゃんと本人に断らないと。 Just like Vice President, err... like President Erika does, I have to read it to properly reject them. 書きつづられたラブレターに目を通していく。 I continue reading the "love letter". アイドルに送るファンレターみたいな内容だ。 The contents seem more like the kind of fan mail people send to idols. 実際の俺を、３０倍くらいかっこよく美化してるんじゃなかろうか。 It makes me seem thirty times cooler than I actually am. 「先輩のことで頭がいっぱいです。先輩のせいで夜も眠れなくて」 "I can think of nothing other than sempai... I can't even sleep at night thinking about you." 「いけないコトをしてしまい…」…」 "I've even done sinful things..." 【孝平】「いけないコト？」？」 Kouhei: Sinful things? 【陽菜】「え？」？」 Haruna: Eh? 【孝平】「いや……すまん。気にしないでくれ」 Kouhei: No... sorry, don't worry about it. 【陽菜】「う、うん」 Haruna: S-sure. 思わず口に出してしまった。 I spoke without thinking there. いけないコトって……どんなことなんだろう。 I wonder what "sinful things" she could possibly mean? いや、ダメだ。 No, stop there. 無駄にいやらしい想像とかするなよ、と自分に言い聞かせる。 I tell myself to get my mind out of the gutter. きっと、夜中に藁人形に五寸釘を打ちつけちゃう、とかに違いない。 It must be something like impaling voodoo dolls with needles at night. 続きを読む。 I continue to read. 「こんなエッチな女の子のことは嫌いですか」 "Do you like that kind of 'ecchi' girl?" 【孝平】「ごふっ！？」！？」 Kouhei: Guh! 【陽菜】「ど、どうしたの？」？」 Haruna: W-What's wrong? 【孝平】「いや、その、気にするな」 Kouhei: Nothing, uh, don't mind me. 【陽菜】「顔、真っ赤だよ？」？」 Haruna: Your face... it's completely red! 【孝平】「だ、大丈夫だ…」…」 Kouhei: I... I'm fine. 動揺しすぎた。 At this point, I'm more than a little tense. とりあえず、心を落ち着けるために、目を閉じて深呼吸する。 For now, I close my eyes while taking deep breaths to calm down. すー、ー、はー。ー。 Inhale. Exhale. すぅー、ー、はぁー。ー。 Inhale. Exhale. 【陽菜】「孝平くん」 Haruna: Kouhei-kun? 【孝平】「ん？」？」 Kouhei: Hm? 【陽菜】「手紙、落ちたよ」 Haruna: You dropped the letter. はい、と手渡される。 Then she hands to me. 【孝平】「あ、ありがと」 Kouhei: T-thanks. 【陽菜】「ううん…」…」 Haruna: Sure. 【陽菜】「ごめんね、ちょっとだけ見えちゃった」 Haruna: Sorry, I read a little bit of it... 【陽菜】「孝平くんは、その…」…」 Haruna: Kouhei-kun, do you... 【陽菜】「エッチな女の子が、好きなの？」？」 Haruna: ...like 'ecchi' girls? 少し不安そうな声。 Her voice is a little anxious. じっと、澄んだ目で見つめている。 She fixes me with a clear gaze. もしかして、俺がこの手紙の子に興味があるとでも思ったのだろうか。 Don't tell me that she actually thinks I'm interested in this girl! 【孝平】「安心しろよ。俺は…」…」 Kouhei: Don't worry, I... 陽菜に夢中なんだから、と言いかける。 I begin saying to her, but her eyes are unfocused and clearly thinking about something else entirely. なんだこの歯が成層圏まで浮きそうな台詞は。 I can't help but wonder what she's pondering. 【孝平】「陽菜にまっしぐらなんだから」 Kouhei: I love you with all my heart, just the way you are. 【陽菜】「ふふ、なんだか猫みたい」 Haruna: Hehe... you look just like a cat. 【孝平】「俺が猫で、陽菜がまたびみたいなもんだ」 Kouhei: If I'm a cat, then you must be catnip. But... 【孝平】「陽菜が、俺にだけエッチなとこ見せてくれるのは、歓迎だけどな」 Kouhei: ...if you want to show your 'ecchi' side to me and only me, that I wouldn't complain about. 陽菜にだけ聞こえるように、耳元で囁いた。 I mummer in a voice low enough so only she can hear. 【陽菜】「も、もう…」…」 Haruna: Ge... geez... 俺の言葉に、耳まで真っ赤になってしまう。 She blushes all the way to her ears at my words. 【孝平】「手紙を読んだのだって、ちゃんと断るためだからさ」 Kouhei: See... now that I've read the letter, I can properly refuse her. 【陽菜】「う、うん。わかってる……ありがと」 Haruna: Ye... yeah. I understand. Thank you. 【孝平】「でもさ、陽菜と付き合ってるのに、こういう手紙出されても困るよな」 Kouhei: But now that we're dating, its bothersome to be getting these kind of letters. 【陽菜】「もしかしたら、知らないのかもね」 Haruna: They probably just don't realize it, right? 【孝平】「そっか」 Kouhei: Maybe. 【陽菜】「でも、やっぱりフクザツ」 Haruna: But, it sure is complicated. 【孝平】「何が？」？」 Kouhei: What's that? 【陽菜】「孝平くんが人気があるってことは嬉しいけど」 Haruna: I'm happy that you're so popular, but... 【陽菜】「ちょっと、ね」 Haruna: It's just a little... you know... ちょっと、何なのだろうか。 Just a little... what? 陽菜はその先は言おうとせずに、壁に視線を逸らした。 Without finishing her sentence, she averts her eyes and looks at the wall. 【陽菜】「あ」 Haruna: Aaah! 【孝平】「ん？」？」 Kouhei: What? 陽菜の視線の先を追う。 I follow her gaze. 時計があった。 She's looking at the clock on the wall. 【陽菜】「孝平くん、急がないと遅刻しちゃうよ」 Haruna: Kouhei-kun, if we don't hurry, we're going to be late! 【孝平】「うおっ、ほんとだ」 Kouhei: Woah, you're right. 気づくと周りに生徒はほとんどいない。 Without me realizing it, all the people around us had vanished into their classrooms. 急いで教室まで走った。 We dash towards the classroom. がちゃり *door opening* 生徒会の仕事を終え、やっと部屋に戻ってきた。 After finishing my student council work, I return back to my room. 今日は、いつもより精神的に疲れている。 I'm more mentally fatigued than usual today. とりあえず、鞄を机の脇に置く。 First thing I do is throw my school bag onto my desk. それから、ベランダに向かった。 Then I turn to my balcony. がらがらがら *sliding door rolling open* 【孝平】「ふぅ…」…」 Kouhei: *sigh* 手すりに両手を載せて、ぼーっと景色を眺める。 I lean heavily on the handrail with both hands, gazing at the scenery. 外はもう真っ暗だ。 It's already completely dark outside. 冷たい風が、心地良い。 The cool breeze is comfortable. 別に生徒会の仕事で疲れたわけじゃない。 It's not that the student council work is overly exhausting. 放課後、手紙の差出人に会ったのが原因だと思う。 It's more of the experience of meeting the sender of that letter after school that makes me sigh. 大人しそうな後輩の女の子。 It was a very mature girl one grade below me. 結局彼女は、俺と陽菜が付き合っていることを知らなかった。 She didn't realize that Haruna and I were dating. そのことを告げると、驚き、それから手紙を出して申し訳なかったと謝った。 After I told her that, she apologized over and over for sending the letter in tears. こちらこそ、なんだか申し訳ない気分になってしまった。 That's what's put me into such a mood. どうしようもないことだけど、いきなり会った他人を傷つけるのは心が痛む。 It couldn't be helped, but I felt really bad at hurting someone who I had just met like that. 瑛里華会長なんか、もっと手紙で告白されたりしてるわけで。 I get almost the same volume of confession letters as President Erika does. 毎回断るのも、きっと大変だろうな。 Each time I reject someone, I feel terrible. こんこん *knock knock* ん、なんか部屋から音がしたような。 That sounded like my door. がちゃり *door opening* 誰か来たのか？ Who is that, I wonder. 【？】「孝平……くん？」？」 ???: Kouhei... kun? 陽菜かな？ Is that Haruna? カーテンの裏から部屋を覗く。 I peek into my room through the edge of the curtains. 【陽菜】「あれ、いないの？」？」 Haruna: Hmm? Is he not here? きょろきょろと部屋を見渡している。 She looks around the room restlessly. 俺がベランダにいるのに、気づいていないようだ。 Even though I'm standing right out here on the balcony, she doesn't notice me. 【陽菜】「もう。玄関もベランダも開けっ放しで…」…」 Haruna: Geez... he left his front door and his veranda door open... 【陽菜】「お風呂かな？」？」 Haruna: I wonder if he went down into the public baths? 一人で小首をかしげている。 She tilts her head to the side doubtfully as she considers that. 俺の中でいたずら心が芽生えた。 An amusing plan forms in my head. せっかく気づいていないのだから、不意に現れてびっくりさせよう。 Since she hasn't noticed me yet, I should suddenly jump out and scare her. カーテンの裏で、出るタイミングを見計らう。 I'll just have to pick the right time to spring from behind the curtains. 【陽菜】「あ、そうだ」 Haruna: Ah... I've got it! 何かを思いついたのか、両手を胸の前でぽん、と合わせた。 She thinks of something, clapping her hands together. 【陽菜】「せっかくだから、びっくりさせちゃおうかな…」…」 Haruna: I already came here, so I wonder if I should give him a surprise for when he returns. どきりとした。 Woah. 俺と同じこと考えてるのか。 She has the exact same thought process as me. 陽菜にしては珍しい、いたずらっぽい表情を浮かべている。 She has an unusual expression on... a combination of devilish delight and merry happiness. 陽菜は自分の鞄を開けて、布を取り出した。 She opens her school bag, pulling out something. あれは、美化委員会の制服？ Is that... her Beautification Committee uniform? 今日は委員会があったのかな。 I guess her club met today. それを持って、こっちに歩いて来る。 She walks over towards me holding the uniform. ぬ。 Bah... 陽菜が見えない位置に移動した。 She moves over to a place where I can't see her. 床に、何かが置かれるのだけが見える。 I see something fall onto the bed. ブレザーだ。 It's her school uniform blazer. 続いて、スカート。 Followed by her skirt. って、何やってんだ！？！？ Wait, what is she doing!? まさか委員会の服に着替える気なのか？ No way, she's changing into her Beautification Committee uniform in my room? やばい、普通に覗きみたいになってきた。 Great, now I'm no better than an ordinary peeping tom at a train station. こ、こで出ていくとおいしいのか？ I wonder if I should come out... いや、ダメだろ。落ち着け俺。 No, I can't. I need to calm down. 今出たら、それこそ下着姿の陽菜とご対面だ。 If I come out now, she'll be in her underwear. ぐう…。…。 Hmm... 【陽菜】「ん」 Haruna: Nn... 俺が混乱している間に陽菜は着替え終わったようだ。 While my mind was all in disarray, Haruna has finished changing. スカートの裾を軽く払ってから、床に座る。 She lightly brushes at the hem of her maid outfit, then sits on the bed. 脱いだ制服を丁寧に畳み始めた。 She then begins to fold the school uniform she stripped off. それが終わると、その場に立ち上がった。 When she's done with that, she stands up. 口元に手を当て、少し迷うような仕草をする。 Putting a finger to her chin, she hesitates for a moment. 【陽菜】「……よしっ」 Haruna: Alright. 意を決したようにうなずく。 She nods her head with confidence. 【陽菜】「お、おかえりなさい。孝平くん」 Haruna: Welcome home, Kouhei-kun. いきなり誰もいない虚空に向かって一礼した。 She quickly turns around towards empty space, giving a big bow and that greeting. リハーサルか？ Is this a rehearsal? 【陽菜】「ちょっと違うかな」 Haruna: I wonder if I should do it a bit differently... 小首をかしげて、考え込む。 She ponders with her head tilted slightly to the side. それから、姿勢を正して壁にあるカレンダーを見つめた。 Then she straightens up, gazing at a calender on my wall. 【陽菜】「おかえりなさいませ、ご主人様」 Haruna: Welcome home, Master. 【孝平】「！」！」 Kouhei: !! あ、あぶねえ。 W... woah. あまりの衝撃に、声が出そうになったじゃないか。 I almost let my surprise escape my lips there. 【陽菜】「ぅ…」…」 Haruna: Unh... 陽菜が一人で真っ赤になっている。 Haruna blushes so deeply her face is colored like a tomato. 【陽菜】「何やってるんだろ、私…」…」 Haruna: What the heck am I doing? こっちが聞きたい。 That's what I'd like to ask. 【陽菜】「やっぱり、やめておこうかな…」…」 Haruna: I wonder if I shouldn't do this... 小さく呟く。 She mutters to herself. やめちゃうのか。 Is she stopping? まあ、こっそり堪能してしまったわけだから、いけど。 Darn, she was doing it pretty well, too. 陽菜が制服を取るためにこちらを向いた。 She faces towards me, starting to take off the uniform. 【陽菜】「…」…」 Haruna: ... あれ。 Mm? じっと、俺の方を見ているような。 She's looking my way very carefully. やばい、バレたのか？ Does she see me? …。…。 ... 【陽菜】「で、でも、せっかく着替えたんだし…」…」 Haruna: B... but... I went through all the trouble of putting this on, so... なぜか頬を赤らめて、自分の心音を確かめるように胸に手を当てた。 As if to check why her face is so red, she puts her hand on her chest to check her heartbeat. それから何かを決意するように、小さくうなずく。 After that, she comes to some sort of decision, nodding her head in determination. 【陽菜】「頑張ろう……かな」 Haruna: I'm going to do this... I hope. なんだ、迷ってただけか。 Oh, she was only hesitating. 陽菜は、長いスカートを手で整えながら俺の椅子に腰を下ろした。 Arranging her long skirt, she sits down in my desk chair. 【陽菜】「はぁ…」…」 Haruna: Haa... 緊張したような吐息を吐く。 She takes a nervous breath. そのま、姿勢正しく椅子に座っている。 And with that, she leans back in the chair. いつまでも、覗いているわけにはいかないよな。 I can't keep peeping forever. Category:ChuuTranslations